Bondage
by Banana Sehun
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Sentuh aku sampai aku merintih. jangan. jangan berhenti saat aku mulai kesakitan. sentuh aku sampai aku merintih. hingga kita sama-sama terbang menuju surga. Hunhan. GS. NC. PWP . lil bit BDSM


**Bondage**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, Sex Scene, lil bit bdsm**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer, cerita abal2an, nc gk hot**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Sehh..sehunahh..mhh..akkhhhh..tu-tuan please ja-jangan"

Hawa panas merambat memasuki mobil keluaran terbaru berharga jutawan won yang tengah meluncur membelah jalanan kota seoul yang tak pernah sepi walaupun jam sudah menunjukkam pukul 1 dini hari. Bisa dibilang seoul adalah kota yang tak pernah tidur. Selalu ada saja kegiatan yang meramaikan setiap malam tanpa henti.

"Tuan..mhh"

Seperti penghuni mobil itu contohnya ditengah lajunya samar-samar terdengar rintihan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir merah milik seorang gadis yang tengah mengangkangkan kakinya lebar karena sang tuan yang terus meremas-remas klitorisnya dengan kencang. Bukannya menolak di setiap sentuhan yang mengalir pada tubuhnya yang memerah karena gairah si gadis malah keenakan seolah meminta lebih.

"Ini mau mu slut hmm"

"Akkhh"

Suara seberat besi berlapis berlian itu terdengar santai namun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Suaranya yang seksi dapat membuat siapa saja rela membuka paha mereka tanpa sungkan. Ah tapi si pemilik suara tentu saja tidak akan sudi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang-lubang menjijikkan yang terpampang melar di hadapannya.

Dia memang raja sex. Bisa dibilang dia tidak bisa melewatkan sedetikpun waktunya tanpa memanjakan penisnya itu. Ah tapi tidak sembarang vagina yang bisa merasakan genjotan memabukkannya. Dia tipe pemilih. Dengan ratusan perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dan kekayaan yang tidak akan ada habisnya dia tentu saja dengan mudah melakukan itu kan. Juga termasuk membeli lubang-lubang lapar akan tusukan ganas.

Namanya Oh Sehun seorang CEO sukses masa kini yang namanya selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang terutama kaum hawa yang tertarik dengan gairah sex yang terpancar dari wajah tegasnya. Sehun juga terkenal dengan kekejamannya yang tak kenal ampun. Hanya dengan seperkian detik dia dapat membunuh tikus-tikus got yang menghalangi jalannya dan mengirim mereka ke neraka ditemani belatung-belatung menjijikan.

Tangannya yang terpasang jam tangan koleksi musim panas baru saja memasukkan ujung bolpoin pada slut kesayangannya yang tengah mengangkang lebar dan baju kerja yang sudah tidak beraturan. Ya slutnya kali ini adalah sekretaris barunya yang baru bekerja satu tahun padanya tapi akhir-akhir ini sukses menyita perhatiannya.

Gayanya yang anggun nan polos tapi menebar beribu-ribu feromon di setiap langkahnya membuat sehun tertarik padanya. Sekretarisnya ini bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memakai pakaian kurang jahitan untuk menggodanya. Dia cukup profesional. Tapi akan lebih profesional jika dia mau mengurusi ranjang atasan juga kan.

Dia Luhan. Sekretaris barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh tuanhh"

Sehun menghentikan laju mobil mahalnya didepan istananya yang besar nan megah tapi jika kalian tilik lebih dalam akan terasa mencekam. Walaupun dihuni oleh puluhan maid beserta dirinya tapi istananya ini selalu terasa sepi seperti tak berpenghuni.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil disebelah Luhan dan langsung dusuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat gigi taringnya muncul malu-malu dibelah bibir tipisnya. Luhan tengah menggerak-gerakan bolpoin sehun yang bersarang pada lubangnya dengan sensual.

"Berdiri bitch"

Plak

Sehun menampar pada dalam luhan hingga memerah karena si empunya tidak bergerak sedikitpum untuk keluar dari mobil mahalnya.

Luhan berjalan tertatih dan sedikit mengangkang karna bilpoin yang masih bersarang diblubangnya. Perih memang. Tapi sensasinya membuat Luhan tidak ingin cepat-cepat membuang bolpoin itu. Sehun yang berjalan di depannya dengan angkuh tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang kesusahan berjalan. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah sampai di ujung tangga yang paling atas Luhan masih saja berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Ck dasar lelet"

Plak

"Akkhh"

Sehun membopongnya seperti membokong karung beras dengan menampar keras bokongnya dibarengi mencabut bolpoin yang lengket karna cairan luhan. Tidak sampai disitu setelah sampai kamar Sehun mulai melepas satu persatu baju Luhan dan memasang tali di leher Luhan. Ahh pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Ditariknya tali itu yang otomatis juga akan menarik Luhan yang telanjang menuju kamar mandi. Seperti membawa seekor anjing kesayangannya Sehun menarik luhan layaknya binatang sedang sang gadis menumpukan tubunya pada telapak tangan dan lututnya untuk berjalan. Stileto merahnya masih terpasang dengan apik dikedua kaki mungilnya. Pantatnya yang seksi bergerak mengikutin irama lututnya yang masih saja mengekor pada sang majikan.

"Lepas bajuku dengan mulutmu"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Luhan dengan senang hati menuruti perintah majikanya. Dengan lidah yang menari-nari di kancing kemeja Sehun yang bergerak sensual seolah merangsang majikannya untuk cepat-cepat menusuk lubangnya yang tengah berkedut-kedut hebat.

Saat sampai diujung kancing terakhir tempampanglah dada yang putih bersih bak porselein yang sangat ingin dia jilat. Ketika ujung lidahnya baru saja berniat menjilat ciptaan tuhan di depannya rambut hitamnya ditarik dari belakang dengan kencang "kau pikir aku mengijinkanmu untuk menjilat tubuhku dengan lindah runcingmu hmm"

"Maaf tuan"

Plak

"Akkhh"

Sehun menampar payudara kiri luhan dengan kencang karena sikap lancangnya yang membuat Sehun diujung kemarahan. Tidak hanya sekali. Ditamparnya daging kenyal itu berulang kali hingga memerah. Tidak peduli dengan cairan putih yang keluar dari puting sang gadis Sehun malah memelintir puting itu dengan kasar. Ditariknya puting itu hingga melar panjang sampai si gadis merintih tanpa protesan.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu sebelum aku benar-benar akan menghukummu"

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Luhan dan meliat sang slut mulai menarik resleting celananya hingga terpampanglah penis pujaan para wanita. Sehun tidak pernah memakai celana dalam memang. Kenapa harus capek-capek memakainya jika setiap waktu penisnya bisa merasakan kenikkmatan tiada tara.

Srasshh

Duguyurya tubuh mereka berdua dengan air hangat yang mengalir di setiap inci tubuhnya seperti belaian dewi dari surga membuat pikirannya rileks. Diliatnya luhan yang masih bertumpu pada lututnya tengah mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati tiap tetes yang jatuh ke wajah cantiknya. Hingga terbukalah mata rusa itu dan bertubrukan dengan mata elangnya yang membuat dia seolah tersedot kedalam lubang yang entah dia sendiri tidak tau apa namanya. Yang pasti lubang itu selalu menghanyutkan.

Cuih

Diludahinya wajah cantik yang tengah mendongak kearahnya itu. Lihatlah wajahnya bahkan lebih mempesona dengan saliva sehun yang menempel pada pipinya hingga mengalir kebawah bersama air shower yang ditekannya. Bahkan kini sehun menampar-namparkan penis setengah tegangnya pada pipi chubby sang gadis dengan keras. Bukannya menolak sang gadis malah menikmatinya dan memejamkan matanya saat benda keras itu bergesekan dengan pipi halusnya, dan cairan precum yang sedikit membekas di pipinya membuat dia merona. Bisa merasakan sperma tuannya adalah sesuatu yang langka. Sehun jarang sekali menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi sperma asinnya dan entah mengapa saat Sehun dengan sukarela menampar-nampar pipinya dengan penis besar hingga keluarlah cairan itu luhan menjadi bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali diseretnya tubuh telanjang si gadis yang basah akibat aktivitas mandi malam mereka yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit karena sehun sedang malas untuk bermain-main di kamar mandi lebih lama. Mana ada orang yang mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 jika orang itu tidak mau masuk angin.

"Berbaringlah"

Plak

Plak

Plak

Luhan berbalik telungkup dipangkuan sehun yang hanya berbalut baju mandi berwarna putih gading yang sedikit memamerkan dada bidangnya. Sehun langsung menampar bokongnya hingga memerah tanpa henti bahkan sekarang sehun menggunakan cambuk kuda untuk memukul pantatnya. Tergaris warna merah menyala melintang di setiap bokongnya tanpa cela seolah sang manjikan baru saja menumpahkan tinta merahnya kearah sang gadis. Setelah bosan dengan bokong sang gadis yang sudah penuh dengan tanda merah tangannya beralih ke lubang luhan dan memasukkan jari tengahnya kesana. Dikoyaknya lubang itu dengan kasar hingga sang gadis merintih kesakitan. Tak sampai disitu, kini keempat jarinya tengah masuk sempurna ke lubang hangat yang hanya Sehun saja boleh memasuki. Lubang itu seolah menghisap jari Sehun dengan kencang. Jari-jarinya terasa terhimpit oleh lubang kenikmatan dari surga.

Semakin ditekan semakin luhan mengeluarkan desahan memilukan. Mulutnya menganga lebar akibat rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Salivanya membasahi sprei mahal milik tuannya yang setiap hari akan diganti jadi dia tidak perlu takut akan itu. Bagaimanapun bokongnya masih perih, sangat malah, tapi dengan kejamnya sang tuan malah memasukkan keempat jarinya ke lubang luhan.

Setelah puas mengerjai lubang sang budak Sehun menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu ke kasurnya dan mengambil tali yang selau ia simpan di laci nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Diikatnya tali itu pada tangan dan kaki sang budak di ijung-ujung ranjang dengan erat yang akan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan keesokannya. Dibukanya lagi laci nakas nya dan mengambil dua buah penjepit kertas ukuran besar dan dijepitkannya benda itu pada masing-masing puting merah Luhan. Tidak dipedulikannya desahan tertahan sang budak dia langsung menempatkan kepalanya ke kewanitaan bersih dan harum budaknya. Diciuminya daerah itu dengan gerakan menggairahkan. Dia hanya menciumi baunya bukan dengan rasanya. Membuat budaknya merintih dibawah kekuasaannya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Apalagi budaknya kali ini adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan suci. Mata rusa sang gadis seolah memancarkan cahaya dari surga yang membuat Sehun terhanyut di dalamnya. Apalagi suaranya yang semerdu dewi dari kahyangan yang membuatnya seperti terbang menembus angkasa.

Dilumatnya klitoris sang budak dengan sensual menimbulkan percikan-percikan tak kasat mata yang meluluhkan pertahanan sang budak untuk tidak mengeluarkan alunan nafasnya. Ingin tangan sekurus rantingnya mendekap kepala sang tuan agar semakin dalam menggoda titik gairahnya, tapi yang dia bisa hanya menciptakan gesekan-gesekan memerah pada pergelangan tangannya akibat tali yang menjeratnya.

"Ssshh..ahh..tuan..ngghhhhhh"

Sang gadis telah mencapai puncaknya ketika lagi-lagi tangan sang tuan menggoda lubang analnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditariknya penjepit kertas itu dari puting sang budak, bukan bermaksud melepasnya tentu saja bukan. Niatnya hanya ingin menyiksa gadis di dibawahnya ini lebih lama. Suara jeritannya seolah menulikan indranya saat diteriknya penjepit itu hingga payudara sang gadis melar. Ah dan lihatlah tetesan-tetesan putih kental yang keluar dari puting sang gadis membuatnya semakin bergairah. Dijilatnya cairan itu sampai tak tersisa dengan lidah panasnya yang seolah membakar kulit dengan sengatan-sengatan racun tubuhnya.

Sehun mulai membuka handuk mandinya dan terpampanglah tubuh atletis dambaan setiap kaum hawa dan penis tegang menantang siap untuk menghujam lubang siapa saja. Precumnya pun sedikit keluar membuat batang penisnya mengkilap bak permata.

"Kau mau ini hmm" diposisikan selangkangannya pada kepala sang gadis.

"Aku mau tuan. Aku mau"

Syurrr

Oh bukannya memasukkan batang penisnya pada mulut sang gadis dia malah mengeluarkan air maninya tepat diwajah sang gadis hingga bau pesing menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya. Sang gadis mengernyit jijik ketika cairan kuning itu mengguyur wajah nya tanpa permisi. Dia tutup rapat-rapat mulut dan matanya agar tidak setetespun yang masuk.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil benda dan langsung memasukkannya ke lubang anal Luhan dan tanpa persiapan penis besarnya pun juga ikut masuk kedalam vagina Luhan. Ah lubang sang gadis menjadi beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih sempit. Tanpa persiapan dari sang gadis dihentakkannya penis besarnya pada lubang surgawi dengan kasar, cepat, dan penuh gairah. Bukannya kesakitan sang gadis malah menjerit-jerit keenakan saat dua benda memasuki lubangnya bersamaan. Ah setidaknya kali ini bukan batang lilin menyala yang masuk ke lubangnya. Dan dia berharap tidak akan mendapatkan itu lagi.

Penis sang tuan mulai membesar hingga tonjolan-tonjolan urat semakin nampak menandakan sang tuan akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Vibrator dalam tubuhnya pun sudah dibuang entah kemana dia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sperma sang tuan akan segera masuk ke lubangnya. Dirapatkannya lubangnya dengan sengaja membuat sang tuan menggeram dan meremas payudaranya yang masih dijepit dengan penjepit kertas hingga cairan putihnya belomba-lomba keluar dari puting bengkak miliknya.

"Sshh mmhh"

Ahh

Ahh

Ahh

Ahh

"Ngggghhhhhh"

Setelah beberapa tusukan mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan hasrat masing-masing secara bersamaan.

 **END**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Maaf maaf bgt bukannya apdet ff malah bikin ginian.

Tenang aja ff just a kiss udah author pikirin gmn plotnya tp masih males ngetik, trus ff sunbae udah author ketik tp gk pede buat ngepost, ff that xx udah diketik tp msh dikit, dan ff love or sex belum author ketik dan gk tau mau author apdet kapan.

Oh ya tiap ff yg author tulis pasti author kasih tulisan gede DON'T LIKE DON'T READ jd kalian kalo gk suka gk usah baca daripada kalian ngebash ff author.

Karna author nulis apa yg ingin author tulis bukan nulis apa yg kalian ingin baca.

Dan karna author adalah author baru plis beri author saran buat tulisan2 author karna author slalu gk puas ama yg udah author tulis.

And last makasih buat yang udah baca ff ini.

Salam 520


End file.
